A Night to Remember (Pyrrha x Jaune)
by Taminator
Summary: The night for both Pyrrha and Arkos to remember, the moment they kissed til the moment they shared the most intimate moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction attempt. Sorry if it's not the best fanfiction written or if it's in a weird format. This will be a two-part story, first part dance, second part smut. This will be an Arkos fanfiction.**

A Night to Remember

Dedicated to Jessica Carson and my RP group

It was the day before the annual Beacon Dance. Jaune had woken up extra early to get dressed up to ask a special girl out to the dance. He went to take a hot shower to freshen up like usual. He sighed as he practiced asking her out in the shower as the warm water ran across his muscle toned body. He said to himself in the shower, "Weiss Schnee, will you go with me to the dance tomorrow? No, that's pretty lame. How about, "Hey Snow Angel, will you accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

Jaune exited the shower and dried off as he put on a clean freshly dress pants, he slowly put on his freshly ironed dress shirt with French cuffs. Jaune walked over to the team's closet where he took out his single breasted jacket with two buttons. Jaune walked to the mirror as he combed his luscious golden hair.

As he put it on the young Spartan awoken and saw the lovely blond put on his fancy suit out of curiosity she asked "Jaune, what are you doing up so early and so formal." Jaune smiled as he said "Good Morning, I'm going to ask Weiss to the dance for tomorrow." Pyrrha felt strange because she loved Jaune a lot but Jaune didn't love her back the same way. Jaune waved his hand in front of Pyrrha's face "Pyrrha, are you okay? Kind of spaced out there for a moment." Pyrrha snaps out of her trance and smiles, she tells him "Go get her tiger!" Jaune smiles as his confidence hits an all-time high and walks out the door with the guitar.

Pyrrha lays on her bed wiping her tears knowing that Jaune doesn't love her back, she feels heartbroken that she'll never be with the one she loves. Nora sits next to Pyrrha and tells her "Maybe you should admit your feelings for him." Pyrrha sobs some more before smiling and states "Yeah, I will at the dance."

As Jaune approached team RWBY's dorm, Pyrrha began rummaging through her dresser for the perfect dress and debated whether to wear the red or yellow dress. Pyrrha decided to wear the red dress as it complemented her head garment. Pyrrha put on the dress to check for fitment issues and Nora commented. "PYRRHA! THAT LOOKS AMAZING!" The young Spartan chuckled as she heard the comment and smiled.

Jaune knocked on the door and Weiss opened the door to reveal a handsome blonde with a guitar. Weiss being the cold tsunadere that she is she slams the door on Jaune. Jaune knocks again and starts singing while strumming his guitar. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me to the dance on … Sunday." Weiss proceeds to slam the door on him and turns around to her team all staring at her. RBY in unison tells Weiss, "See this is why people call you Ice Queen." Weiss huffs and gets her dress out to try it out.

-Time skip to the night of the dance when Jaune walks in with the dress-

Jaune could hear the laughing from fellow students but didn't mind as he walked in confidently to Pyrrha and asked her if he could dance with her. Pyrrha was in absolute shock and awe and smiled holding his hands. The two danced for hours with their fellow friends and family. Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes and knew she was the one such as Pyrrha knew Jaune was the one for her. Jaune knew what he had to do and grasped her hand as he walked to the balcony of the building. Under the moonlight glistening on their face Jaune and Pyrrha start to speak at the same time interrupting each other.

Pyrrha and Jaune both scratched their head

Pyrrha asks Jaune if she wants to go first and Jaune tells her sure. Jaune takes a deep breath and mutters inaudible words. Pyrrha didn't understood and asked him to speak up.

Jaune spoke louder, "Pyrrha Nikos, will you be my girlfriend?"

Pyrrha covers her mouth and hugs Jaune tightly, she tells him "Of course I will Jaune, of course I will."

Jaune and Pyrrha both leaned in for a kiss, as their lips met the two of them just felt the unbreakable bond that was created.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the smut portion of the story.**

 **(contains vaginal sex)**

After the dance Jaune brought Pyrrha back to their dorm where they kissed with even more passion, Pyrrha broke apart from the kiss and asked Jaune if he would have sex with her. Jaune blushed and told Pyrrha that he would only if they locked Ren and Nora outside. The both of them removed their garments revealing their naked bodies. Pyrrha blushed as she commented about his rock hard abs and muscles while Jaune commented on her very well built body. Jaune approached Pyrrha and kissed her as their bodies rubbed against each other

"Are we really doing this Pyrrha?" Jaune asked with uncertainty

"Yes handsome, we are." Pyrrha reassured Jaune and kissed him

Pyrrha broke away from the kiss and laid on the bed awaiting Jaune as he grabbed a condom and put it on his member. Jaune walked towards Pyrrha and positioned his member at her entrance

"Just say blue when you can't take anymore and you want to stop ok? I don't want to get your hurt alright?" Jaune asked to make sure his partner would enjoy the session.

"Alright Jaune, go ahead and take me. I want to be with you forever." Pyrrha smiled at Jaune as she laid back and let Jaune take point.

Jaune slowly inserted his member into Pyrrha's wet anticipating pussy. Pyrrha bit her lower lip in ecstasy as she let out a soft moan. Jaune continued as he started thrusting inside her slowly making sure she was comfortable. Pyrrha began moaning more and more as Jaune continued to thrust inside her.

"OH JAUNE, YOU'RE AMAZING!" The redhead said this with a seductive sultry voice as she moaned loudly.

Jaune continued thrusting inside her as he felt the connection and trust between them grow. Pyrrha began melting away at the very intimate act that the two of them were committing. Pyrrha wanted more because she felt comfort from Jaune. Jaune wanted to continue but felt as if he was about to climax.

"Pyrrha, I-I'm close." Jaune said this with a panicked voice as he slows down his thrusting  
"So am I Jaune, it's coming." Pyrrha said this as she came all on Jaune drenching him with her love essence.

Jaune came inside the condom and retracted his soaked member from her, he removed it and tossed the tied condom away as he collapsed on top of Pyrrha.

The both of them looked at each other and smiled knowing that they would be a great couple and one day have kids.

Jaune leaned in for a kiss and Pyrrha made contact, she slipped her tongue in exploring Jaune's mouth, the both of them broke away as they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfiction, it was rushed and experimental. Sorry for not making this as long as I wanted to. It's just I'm not familiar writing smut that is … vanilla.**


End file.
